1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. The display apparatus according to the present invention is, for example, applicable to a projection display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal projector or a digital light processing (DLP) projector) or to a liquid crystal display apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a projection display apparatus, can input a digital RGB signal and an analog RGB signal from a computer, a component video signal from an audio visual (AV) device, as well as an S video signal and a composite video signal. The display apparatus is generally equipped with a plurality of input terminals for individually inputting respective signals.
However, for the purpose of reducing a space for the terminals, a common input terminal can be used to input different signals (e.g., an analog RGB signal and a component video signal).
FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional on screen display (OSD) input selection menu that enables a user to select the type of input signal. According to a display example of FIG. 9, an analog RGB input is focused (selected).
A color space for processing the input signal is determined depending on user's selection of input on the OSD input selection menu, not depending on an input signal itself. Accordingly, when an input terminal is commonly used for different signals (e.g., an analog RGB signal and a component video signal), a displayed image has different tint if a user erred in selecting the type of input signal. A user may think the display apparatus is malfunctioning.
A display apparatus having an auto search function can successively change selection of input until a desirable input signal is selected. In a display apparatus having an auto search function, if a common input terminal is used to input different signals, an input signal may be erroneously detected depending on the order of auto search. For example, if the auto search is executed from top to bottom according to the menu shown in FIG. 9, the analog RGB input always precedes the component video input and accordingly an input component video signal may be erroneously detected as an analog RGB signal.